Pucca and The Noodle Machine
by NyanCart098
Summary: Garu leaves Sooga village to complete his training. But what he comes home to 30 years later will truly shock him.
1. The bus stop

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Pucca or Bendy and The Ink Machine. Nor do I own any of their characters. This is just a little parody fan fic. With a few twists to keep it from being an exact replica of the Bendy story. Plz R and R**

The young, honorable, and silent ninja, Garu, sat on a bench by the bus stop. Today was a big day for him, he was headed out of town to complete his training to become a master of ninjutsu. He was very excited, for he knew once his training was completed, he could finally break his vow of silence.

Garu sat in deep thought, wondering how long his out of town training would take, when he would return, what his first words in years would be. Garu was in such thought that he didn't realize that a familiar red shirted girl had sat next to him. Garu was surprised by Pucca just appearing out of nowhere, that he almost fell off the bench. Luckily, Pucca grabbed him before he could fall, and gave him a big kiss.

Pucca giggled with excitement. She was both proud and happy for Garu, knowing that today he was going off to achieve great things. She was also kinda sad that he would be out of town for who knows how long. But she didn't show it.

Finally the bus came, Pucca gave Garu one last smooch on the cheek before he quickly hopped onto the bus.

He looked out the bus window as he took his seat, Pucca was waving goodbye to him as the bus began to drive off. Garu noticed Pucca was giving him that "I'll be waiting for you until you get back" look. He rolled his eyes and just focused on the future.

He was ready for the training, and was anticipating this for weeks.


	2. 30 years later

It has now been 30 years since Garu first left Sooga Village. His training went well, and has finally mastered the arts of ninjutsu. He no longer had to stay mute, and was indeed very honorable.

But it was almost time. Garu had finished his training a while ago, but he decided to remain in Cubea City for a few additional years. However there was no doubt. It's almost time to go back home to Sooga village. He had already packed his bags and was prepared to head back tomorrow.

That day Garu was just about to have his final dinner before moving back, when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Curious, Garu went to answer it. When he opened the door he was greeted by the local mail man. He handed Garu a letter.

Garu of course, opened the letter and read it.

The letter had that same familiar hand writing that he has known for so long.

It reads: "Dear Garu.

It seems like forever since I've last seen you, I hear you're coming back tomorrow! We are all very excited to see you again.

And when you get back, please come to the Go-Rong. There is something I have to show you.

Love Pucca."

Garu remembered how Pucca always chased after him, always trying to smother him with kisses.

How annoyed he got by that. But even though she got on his nerves, Garu had to admit that he really missed her.

Although, there was some pretty odd things about this letter. How did Pucca know he was moving back tomorrow, and what exactly does she want to show him at the Go-Ring restaurant?

Garu decided to not think too hard on it. After all, he could always ask Pucca about those things when he gets there.


	3. The Noodle Machine

The next day, Garu was on the bus back to Sooga Village. He was ready to finally see his friends after all these years.

Garu remembered the letter Pucca sent him yesterday. Knowing Pucca, she probably threw a giant Welcome Home party for him.

But much to Garu's surprise, when he arrived, there was nobody to greet him at the bus stop. In fact, there was nobody around at all. Garu looked around, trying to find someone. But there was nothing. No citizens, no Smiley Men, no stray animals, no sign of life.

Come to think of it, Sooga Village didn't look anything like what it did 30 years ago. It was filled with big metal building, and modern architect.

But the problem was, it all looked abandoned. There were cars that were rusted out, street lamps that didn't light up, neon signs that didn't work except for an occasional flicker, almost every building was boarded up.

"What on earth happened here?" Garu said out loud, his voice echoing in the silence.

What once was a charming, friendly, old fashioned little village, now looks like New York City after a zombie apocalypse.

Garu began to notice, there were billboards, signs, and posters everywhere, and they all had pictures of Pucca on them, along with some sort of advertisement for Go-Rong noodles. This was really starting to make Garu feel uneasy. Garu remembered, the letter. He had to head to the Go-Rong.

Garu finally found his way to the old Go-Rong restaurant, where Pucca and her uncles worked. As expected, all the windows were boarded up. But oddly the main doors weren't. Garu stepped inside. The place was a mess. There was dust everywhere, cobwebs all around the place, a couple chairs were knocked over. It was quite clear that nobody was here. But since there was nowhere else to go, Garu decided to try and find what it was that Pucca wanted to show him.

He wandered out of the dining area and into the back of the restaurant. Along the way Garu noticed that there were cardboard cutouts of Pucca scattered around the place. As Garu walked he came across a room that was entitled, The Noodle Machine.

"That's strange." Said Garu. "I thought the noodles here were always made by hand. Why would they have installed a noodle machine?"

Garu entered the room. And sure enough, there was a strange machine sitting in the middle of the room.

Garu curiously spoke "So this is the Noodle Machine huh? I wonder how you turn it on."

After finding that there is no on button anywhere on the mechanism, Garu decided to explore the remains of the Go-Rong even further.

He entered a room which had 6 pedestals. Each one had a picture of something above them. It must have been the mental exercises that Garu endured during his training, because Garu instantly knew what he had to do, but as Garu turned around, right there in front of him was a cardboard cutout of Pucca, only inches away from him. "WHOA!" Garu shrieked in fright. After Garu caught his breath he looked around carefully. "Who put this here?"

Garu went off to find the 6 items. A music disc, a wrench, a Pucca plush toy, a can of sauce, a book, and a gear.

Upon entering one room to search for one of the items he required, he was faced with something that really made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh my gosh." Garu said in disbelief. "What were they doing back here?" Right in front of him, strapped to some sort of lab table, was the corpse of a Smiley Man. It's torso was sliced open, revealing it's rib cage, and as you could guess, the poor thing isn't even close to smiling.

After recollecting himself, Garu pressed on with his search. After all, there was nothing he could do for the little guy now.

Garu walked down a hallway which he knew would lead to upstairs. Where Pucca's room was. On his way down the hall he was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He was startled by another Pucca cardboard cutout, it suddenly peaked around the corner at him before going back behind the wall.

Garu called out to see if anyone was there. No answer. Garu equipped his trusty sword that he had with him, and prepared for a tussle as he carefully walked to the end of the hallway. But to his surprise, there really wasn't anyone there. The Cardboard Pucca was leaning lifeless against the wall.

"It couldn't have moved on its own." Garu thought to himself. "Could it?"

He decided to let it slide, after all, he had a self given mission to complete. He walked up to Pucca's room, half expecting something bad to be in there.

To his relief. The girls bedroom seemed just as he remembered it. Although it was covered in dust and seemed like it hasn't been cleaned in a while.

But finally Garu managed to find something familiar with this so called village. Same colored walls, same soft bed, same love posters of himself plastered all over the walls.

Then Garu saw it. Right there, sitting on Pucca's bed. The Pucca plush that he needed. It was sitting right next to a home made Garu plush that Pucca made herself years ago. Garu picked up the Pucca plush, which made a faint squeak as he picked it up. He also noticed a tape recorder on Pucca's desk.

Curious, Garu pressed the play button. It was an audio log that Pucca's uncle Ho had made. He listened in as the recorder played the tape. It said.

"I must admit I'm proud of all we've accomplished lately. Not only have our Go-Rong noodles become famous worldwide, but our little Pucca is really loving being our restaurants adorable little mascot. She was so thrilled to hear that her face would be on billboards all around the world, and this type of recognition has given us more business than I thought imaginable! Although I am getting worried about the quality of our noodles. Dumpling and Linguini have said we should purchase some sort of noodle making machine to make noodles faster. I can't believe they would push our homemade family noodles aside like that. But I suppose with the overwhelming business we're getting now. It might be the only way to keep up with everything."

The tape ends there.

"I guess that explains what happened to Sooga Village." Garu said while taking in everything in Ho's audio log. But that doesn't explain why the whole town is completely abandoned.

Garu knew he wouldn't get answers by standing around, so he proceeded to the room with the pedestals. Along the way he noticed there was some black goo on the wall in the hallway. It smelt like rancid salsa. Could it have been expired sauce? How old does sauce have to be in order to get black and slimy like that? It was almost as if someone used it to write on the wall with their finger. *Dreams Do Come True* said the message on the wall. Garu couldn't remember if it was always there. But didn't linger for too long.

Finally Garu reached the room, he placed the Pucca plush on the respectable pedestal. Just then a nearby button which was labeled "Noodle Machine Power" lit up. And Garu pressed it.

Garu heard what sounded like gears turning in the distance. "I guess that means it's working." Garu thought to himself as he made his way back to the Noodle Machine.

But when he arrived, he was surprised to see that the room was boarded up. A cold chill filled the air. Garu stepped closer to investigate, but right as he did. He was immediately knocked off his feet! A horrible mass leaped up and tried to grab Garu from behind the boards! More disgusting black sauce oozed from the walls and up from the floor! The horrible beast growled like a velociraptor, it's long lengthy arm still trying desperately to grab the shocked ninja.

Garu was completely paralyzed at what he was seeing, a beast that looked anything but human, yet there were so many things he recognized. The red sauce stained shirt, the soggy drooping odangos, even though the creature had that expired black sauce goo covering it's eyes and nose, all that could be seen was a big wide smile. A smile that Garu has ran from ever since he was 12.

With one big roar from the monster, Garu snapped out of his daze. "I gotta get out of here!" Garu said as he got up off the gooey floor.

He made a mad dash for the exit. The black, slimy, mold infested sauce oozed out from every wall, floor, and ceiling. Almost flooding the place.

Garu was almost at the exit. But as he was going to reach for the door. The floor below him collapsed!

Garu fell, but thanks to his ninja reflexes, he landed on his feet. Once he caught his breath he looked around.

There was pipes, old boards and barrels full of old noodles. And more goo messages on the wall. *HE lied to us!*

Garu gathered up his courage and decided to press on, using his reliable sword to slice through boards that blocked his way.

When Garu finally entered a room he was greeted with a black pentagram, drawn on the floor with what he hoped was more sauce. It was surrounded by candles, they were all lit.

Garu had to recollect on everything that happened. That thing that attacked him, was that? Could it have been? Surely not, but what if?

Suddenly the facility seemed to begin to shake, as if an earthquake had started, suddenly a board shook loose from the ceiling and fell right on Garu's head. He was knocked out on the spot.


	4. Mass Production

Garu was out cold on the floor.

During his state of unconsciousness, he began to have flashbacks. Or dreams, of all the memories he had of the past. He dreamed about the day he ran all the way around the world with that noodle, the time he was asked to be the judge of a beauty contest, the day he had to try and catch Mio to get his shots, when he was sent to fix the northern lighthouse, that time he and Abyo built their own treehouse, the day when he and the gang got sent back in time.

All those memories and past events where being revived in his unconscious slumber.

But the one thing that defined ever one of those memorable flashbacks, was how Pucca was always there. Always in pursuit, trying to give Garu endless affectionate smooches. Her cute giggles, her gorgeous smile, her energetic personality.

Until, the dreams started fading away.

Garu finally starting to regain consciousness.

He got up with a grunt. "Ow. My head, what happened." Garu said as he tried to remember what happened beforehand.

He began to feel really uneasy, as he remembered what lead up to his current situation. "I guess there's only one thing to do." Garu said, not having any other options. "Press on. See if I can find a way out."

Garu picked his sword off the floor and sliced up some boards that were blocking a door. As he proceeded fourth he became aware of the expansion of the Go-Rong since last he saw it. He couldn't help but wonder how this place got so big.

As he proceeded fourth, Garu began noticing that the Pucca cardboard cutouts where no longer seemingly placed randomly. Now they all almost always had some sort of pentagram drawn behind them.

This surly wasn't helping Garu's unsettled feeling at all. Eventually he found another desk with another tape recorder on it. This time it was Uncle Dumpling's voice.

"Something is telling me that things are going to change around here. Ever since our noodles have been given recognition around the world, we've been getting more and more business opportunities. Agents are suggesting that we start a restaurant chain. Imagine that! Go-Rong restaurants being built all around the globe! Not only that, but there are so many new visitors from all across the land that are thinking of moving here just for our noodles alone! Not in my wildest dreams have I thought our little restaurant would have this big of an impact. But I'm gonna have to admit. I'm a little worried about Pucca. Now it seems like every five minutes someone asks for an autograph, or some little kid wants their picture taken with her. She doesn't seem to mind this much fame, but I can't help but feel like she might be getting stressed by all this. I don't know what it's like to be the main mascot to a company, but I imagine it eventually will take its toll on you."

The tape ends there.

Garu continues on. He came into a hallway, the awful stench was familiar, the hall floor was flooded shin deep all the way to the other end with the black goop. Garu had to trudge through the thick sludge. As he made it halfway, a humanoid figure walked past the doorway from the other end of the hall. It was carrying a Pucca Cardboard cutout.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Garu shoutout, he was excited by the thought that another human was down here with him. "Can you help me!?" Garu called out as he finally reached the end of the sauce flooded hallway. He turned the corner to see the figure was gone! The only thing that remains was a Pucca cutout leaned up against the wall. Pentagram drawn behind it as well.

"Where the heck did he go?" Garu said, confused.

Wherever he went, he sure wasn't here anymore.

Garu decided to continue on, he entered a room. Which said "Production Studio". There was old dusty cameras, microphones, music papers and scripts, even older props.

"What? They were even making commercials for this place?" Said Garu, surprised. He decided to take a look around.

He found a stairwell that looks like it leads to more of the building. But it was flooded with more expired sauce. If he was going to get through, Garu would have to drain it somehow.

But as he turned back, something was horribly wrong, the puddles of black goop on the floor where coming alive!

Gross, slimy, gooey, and horrific creatures risen from the puddles and started coming after Garu!

Quick as a flash, Garu readied his sword. He used his new ninjutsu skills to combat the gross critters. When they were finally all gone, Garu noticed the lights suddenly turned on. The audio of one of the commercials they filmed could be faintly heard in the distance.

Garu walked down a hall. He was looking for something to drain the sauce from the stairwell. He came across what looked like a broom closet.

There was another tape recorder in it.

Garu decided to listen to it, maybe he would get more answers of what's going on. This time, Garu was surprised to hear the shy, stuttering, nervous voice of Dada. One of the restaurants former employees. The message began.

"Oh, I-I do not like all these changes. Not only have they had to expand the building, which gives me more stuff I gotta clean. B-b-but now they have installed this, big n-noodle machine! It's messy and a-a-always flooding the stairwells. **Sigh**. And of course the solution they came up with, was to put a big d-draining pump in my dedicated break room. People coming in and out all day. S-so much for p-peaceful lunch breaks.

The tape ends.

"Looks like I gotta find Dada's break room." Garu said as he scratched behind his head.

Garu explored room after room but so far all he found was more desks, Pucca posters, cardboard cutouts, and cans of Go-Rong brand noodles. Apparently they were shipping their noodles to different places as well.

Then Garu found himself in one big room, it looked almost like a theater. There was a projector in an upper room pointed at the screen.

Garu decided to go up and investigate. He turned on the projector and it started playing one of the commercials that they had filmed. It was honestly well made.

The commercial started off with two young children, a boy and a girl. They were sitting in a field.

The boy meekly spoke. "Oh, I'm so so hungry."

The girl replied. "Me too, but we're so far from home." They both looked at each other. "What do we do!?" They both exclaimed in sync.

Just then, a red delivery scooter rolled up. A familiar looking delivery girl front flipped off it, and landed with a heroic pose.

"Pucca!" The kids exclaimed. Pucca then snapped her fingers, and POOF, two bowls of fresh Go-Rong noodles appeared in each kids hands. They both cheered before digging in. Afterwards the scene cut to the outside of the Restaurant. A narrator could be heard. "If you're hungry and need something to fill your tummy. Then head down to the great Go-Rong. The noodles here will leave your tastebuds begging for more!" The commercial ended with Pucca hopping into view and waving goodbye to the viewers.

Then the projector turned off. Down in the room Garu noticed a few seats were occupied by some more Pucca cutouts. They definitely were not there before. But Garu noticed something else, a room nearby that said *Break Room* on the door. That had to be where Dada went on break.

Sure enough when Garu entered, there it was. A big old pump. Garu turned the valve and could hear what sounded like water draining. If that water was as thick as muddy slime.

Garu then made his way to the staircase. But as he was walking to it, he was immediately stopped. **WHAM!** Garu was knocked to the ground. As he was quickly fading into unconsciousness, he heard a faint whisper. "Rest your head. It's time for bed."

Garu began to have another flashback in his sleep. This time he dreamed about when he and his friends became the group of heroes known as the Sooga Super Squad. But unfortunately the dream was cut short. As he began to come out of his daze.

He awoke to find himself tied to a chair. And standing in front of him was a man. But this man was very off. His clothes were horribly stained with the black sauce. And to make things worse. He was wearing the head of a Cardboard Pucca cutout as a mask. The smile was cut out to form a mouth hole for him. The man began to speak. There was something about that raspy voice that Garu knew almost immediately. A voice that would normally fill Garu with rage and hatred. "There we go now. Nice and tight." Said Tobe calmly. "We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?"

"No we wouldn't." Garu tried to think of a way to escape, but so far he could not. Tobe continued. "I must admit I am, honored you came all the way down here to visit me."

"It almost makes what I'm about to do seem, cruel." That caught Garu's attention. But Garu said nothing. "But the believers must honor their savor." Tobe continued. "I must have her notice me."

Tobe paused for a second. "Wait. You look familiar to me... That face..." Garu began to sweat as Tobe leaned towards him. That creepy Pucca mask he was wearing only made Garu that much more uncomfortable.

Tobe spoke again. "Yes... It is you! Garu." Tobe gave out a faint chuckle, but kept his calm tone. "After so long you finally returned. But not now. For our savior is calling us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!" Garu became increasingly nervous at the sound of that. Now that Tobe realized that he was his life long enemy. Who knew what horrible things he had planned for him?

The masked ninja continued with his speech. "And then, I will be finally freed from this... Prison. This smelly, dark, abyss I call a body."

Just then some noises could be heard. They sound like an animal was crawling through vents above them.

"Shhhhhh. Quiet! Listen. I can hear her, crawling above. Crawling!"

"Let us begin. Not only have I caught the most perfect sheep for the ritual. But I also, after all these years. Will Finally... Get... My... Vengeance!..."

Tobe walked into a nearby room, chuckling to himself about how he finally will take down his rival, while honoring his so called, savior at the same time.

Garu tried to wriggle free from his ropes, but was interrupted by the intercom. Tobe began to speak through the microphone. "Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed."

"In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead."

Suddenly the facility began rumbling again. A large door from across the room began to open!

"Hear me, Pucca! Tobe began to holler through the intercom. "Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Your little Boyfriend has returned!"

Garu was instantly filled with fear as he remembered what happened upstairs. Garu tried harder to get free as Tobe continued his chanting.

"Free me Pucca! Please I beg of you!"

"I summon you noodle girl! Show your face, and take this tender sheep!"

But suddenly a loud noise was heard, it sounded like a vent being busted down through the ceiling, followed by a bloody curdling roar!

"NO!" Tobe screamed, the microphone was still on. "My glorious goddess! STAY BACK! I am your prophet!"

"I am your- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The only sounds coming from the speakers after that where growls and what sounded like bones crunching.

At that point, Garu finally broke free from his ropes. He had to get out of here.

Garu ran, slicing boards that blocked his way. But unexpectedly, during the mad slicing. Garu's sword broke!

That sword meant so much to him. But now the thing he used as his only means of protecting himself in this place, lay broken on the floor. But there was no Time to waste. He wasn't safe, he had to keep going.

Garu came face to face with another room that was flooded by more black sludge. But there was a door at the other end.

As Garu approached it. His heart nearly stopped.

The thing suddenly jumped up from the goo! But this time there was no boards blocking it's path. Pucca let out a vicious roar as she charged at Garu.

He sprinted down another hallway, with the creature right behind.

Garu could feel it catching up to him. But Garu made it through an open door, and as if fate was on his side, as he entered the door slammed and locked shut by itself behind him. Keeping Pucca out. Garu kept looking for an exit, this was getting to be too much for him. But as Garu was walking.

A can of noodles rolled out from behind a wall.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Said the concerned ninja. "I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself." Garu got into a fighting stance, in case he would have to defend himself.

But to his surprise, who it was that walked out from behind the wall, was someone Garu would recognize anywhere.

"Abyo?"


	5. Competition

Garu and Abyo looked at each other for a second. After all these crazy things that happened, Garu didn't rule out the possibility that he was going crazy and hallucinating. Until Abyo broke the silence. "Garu? Is that really you?" He asked.

Garu nodded his head and said "yes." At that point Abyo got pretty energetic. "Whoa! Really!?" Abyo exclaimed. "Man, it's been forever since I've seen you Garu! And now you can speak!" Abyo then proceeded to rip his shirt off with a loud "HIYA!"

It tickled Garu to find after 30 years, his life long friend has not changed a bit. It almost made him forget about the awful situation he was in.

Until he spotted a Pucca Cardboard cutout from the other side of the room, peaking at him from around the corner. With that big iconic smile.

Garu's moment of happiness then slipped away. There was answers that needed to be told. Maybe Abyo would have some.

"Alright Abyo." Garu began. "It's really nice to see you and all, but I've got some things that I need to have cleared up."

Abyo replied "Sure thing, Garu. But not here. Follow me. I made a Safe Haven we can hang out in." Abyo then lead Garu through the creaking hallways, to his safe haven.

Once they were there, safely within the walls of Abyo's little safe house. Abyo gave Garu a brief rundown on what he could remember of what happened.

Of course Abyo, being Abyo. Couldn't remember much of why and how everything went downhill while Garu was gone, but he explained all that he could to Garu.

After Abyo got done badly explaining things, Garu seemed satisfied with what little information he received.

"So... Is there an exit to this place?" Garu asked.

"I don't know." Replied Abyo. "I haven't found one yet, and this place has gotten pretty huge."

"Well." Garu said with an adventurous look on his face. "Wanna help me find one, buddy?"

Abyo quickly became full of anticipation. "You bet I do! HIY-" Abyo was about to rip off his shirt, but he then realized he already did. So he sternly walked over to the wardrobe he had, Put on a new shirt, and then ripped it off. "HIYA!"

With a silent chuckle. Garu set out with Abyo beside him into the dark hallways beneath the Go-Rong. The duo was off on another adventure just like they used to back in the good old days.

The two ninjas helped each other cross obstacles and get past puzzling security measures throughout the building.

Until Garu found another Tape recorder. Abyo decided to go ahead and see if there are any threats, while Garu listened to the tape.

But who it was this time REALLY surprised Garu. The voice of a certain fashion diva that Garu always thought was a nuisance. But he was sort of afraid of her. Ring Ring.

"I can't believe it! Why does Pucca get all this attention?! I'm clearly much prettier and more graceful than her. I should be the one getting these big company deals! A gal just has to work at a Noodles restaurant and BAM! She's on the front page of every magazine! That so called agent needs to be shown who the REAL mascot should be! I'm going to find him, and show him that I'm clearly the superior choice over that shabby lil Pucca!"

The tape ends there.

"That doesn't sound good." Garu thought to himself. He decided to go catch up with Abyo. But when he finally found him. He looked kinda depressed. Garu was about to ask what was wrong, but before he could, Garu saw what brought Abyo down so much.

They were in a very big room, with a very high ceiling. And there were tons of deceased Smiley Men all over. They were all like the one upstairs.

Strapped to lab tables with their torsos sliced open.

Garu was at a loss for words. The Smiley Men were some of the nicest and most helpful critters in the village! Who would do such an awful thing, and why?

There was something else on the other side of the room was another work desk, with another audio log. This one yet again, was from Ring Ring.

"Well, today went better than I expected. I had a little chat with that agent man, and while he refused to get rid of Pucca, he said I would be the perfect face of his kids line of beauty products! It turns out that this agent has a son who wants to start a business selling beauty products and perfumes. They planned on having a partnership with the Go-Rong to hopefully bring attention to it when it's made. But his son still needed a name for the brand as well as a beautiful mascot for it all! And what better person to play the role than me?! Well, it seems I'm going to have to work alongside Pucca for now. But I'll prove that I'm much better at this job than she is, maybe eventually they'll realize that making Pucca into a star was a mistake, and have me take over everything."

The tape ends there.

Afterward, Garu noticed not to far away, on the wall was a big poster. On it was an advertisement of beauty products. Apparently the name that they chose for the company was _Harmony._ And on it was a big picture of Ring Ring in an attractive pose. Beside her was a text that reads. "If you're looking to improve your beauty, then get yourself some Harmony mascara and perfume. A little bit of this stuff will give you the Ring Ring touch!"

Garu decided to continue exploring.

As he continued throughout the building he kept finding more and more posters of Ring Ring advertising some sort of Shampoo, Perfume, or some other product. It wasn't until later on that he came across some old audio from a couple commercials that they had filmed. Then he noticed some Ring Ring Keychains.

It seemed like Ring Ring was catching up to being as popular as Pucca was at the time.

But that was the least of Garu's worries. After a bit of wandering. Garu finally entered a room, it looked like some sort of, recording room.

By the looks of it, it was definitely the one Ring Ring was doing her commercial recordings in. Because there was no sign of Noodles or Pucca anywhere. And above the glass in the booth it said *Harmony Products* in big letters.

But before Garu could think of what to do next, the door SLAMMED shut behind him. And the lights turned off! Everything was silent except for Garu's nervous breathing. After a quick second, a light in the recording booth came on, followed by 4 little TVs that were placed over the glass of the booth, beside the Logo.

Each tv had Ring Ring's face on them, she looked really cute and pretty.

Some cheerful music started playing followed by a familiar voice, singing a toon.

"Oh, I see you're in need of a great new look. A look much better than before.

And I can help you with everything. I'm lil ol Ring Ring.

Before you know it you won't have that frown, it'll just be smiles galore.

You'll be the talk of the whole town. I'm lil ol Ring Ring!

your beauty will glow like the fullest moon, shining down from above.

And I know just how you can achieve-"

Suddenly a beast with wild flailing hair and a red goop stained outfit flew into view, menacingly!

"IM LIL OL RING RING!!"

She then screamed as her eyes glowed bright red. The shockwaves from her screech broke a whole straight through the Maxi Glass and blew Garu off his feet, slamming him against the wall. All the lights went out, and it was completely dark once again.

All that could be heard was a soft, short, maniacal laugh.

After a moment, she whispered intimidatingly through the darkness at the frightened ninja, still on the floor, back against the wall.

"I see you there.

A new fly, in my endless web.

Come along now. We'll see if you're worthy of my beauty."

Then the lights slowly came back on. And there was nobody around. A door to his left seemed to have opened up on its own.

The door he came in from was still locked or jammed shut. There was nowhere else to go.

Garu pressed on.

Walking down the hall, Garu bumped into Abyo again. "Oh, hey there Garu!" Abyo said both surprised and happy. "I was so worried! I thought I lost you!"

Garu gave him a reassuring grin, implying he was ok.

"Say Garu, I heard a really loud scream nearby. Did you hear it too?" Abyo asked. Garu not only heard it, he got front row seats to it. "Yup." Garu replied. "I think I just met Ring Ring." Abyo's eyes widened. "R-Ring Ring?..." Abyo was clearly distraught. "Oh boy. That girl has been a massive issue for the longest time. I don't want to get within 100 feet of her!" Garu remembered how powerful Ring Ring was, but he never expected someone like Abyo to become afraid like that. Of course Garu couldn't really question him, since he always was a tiny bit scared of her ever since he met her.

Garu had to break the news to Abyo. "Ah... Well, I don't think you'll like this Ab. But I think she sorta Beckoned me." Abyo became uneasy. " WHAT?! But Garu she is insane! She ain't anything like how she was back in the day before you left, she's a real psycho now!" Abyo exclaimed.

"But what honor would there be in not showing up?" Garu said in defense.

Abyo knew that honor was very important to Garu. But he still couldn't believe Garu was actually going to try and find that crazy haired witch.

The two came across a lift. Normally Garu would be in disbelief at how there were so many floors to this place. But after all the things that happened, this was one of the most normal things he encountered. They carefully entered the lift. Garu wasn't sure of which floor they should go to first. Until a certain someone started speaking over the intercom.

"You're so interesting... So different." Ring Ring said in a calm yet chilling voice.

"I have to say, I'm an instant fan.

Looks like you have a date with the most beautiful girl in town.

Come to me now. Level Nine... Just follow the screams."

At that point, Abyo decided to chicken out. "You know Garu, I think it would be best if I stay at the lift. That way you can go do your thing, and I can make sure the lift is safe." Abyo gave a nervous chuckle, hoping that Garu would buy it. Of course Garu could tell straight away that Abyo just didn't want to join him in his meeting with Ring Ring. But he brushed it off and excepted Abyo's decision.

Finally the Lift came down to floor 9. Again as the iron bar doors opened, the intercom kicked on again.

"Come. Step out of your cage.

There's a whole twisted world out here."

Right there in front of them, was a room with a big sign that said *Ring Ring's Dressing Room* over it. No doubt this is where Garu needed to go.

As he entered there was cardboard Ring Ring cutouts leaning against the walls, and coat racks lined with very fabulous and expensive looking dresses. They all were either ripped or soaked with expired sauce. As Garu traversed the halls of the unreasonably large dressing room. He could start to hear a noise, it sounded like a rabid animal dying.

Garu followed the source of the sound. He eventually came to the end of the room and there he was met with Ring Ring.

She had a mutant Sauce creature strapped to a metal lab table, she was electrocuting it with a control panel.

Garu was very unsealed by the inhumane act.

Ring Ring seemed to have noticed his arrival.

Now that Garu could get a better look at her, she looked awful. Her hair was swaying and wriggling in the same way it does when she's angry, she had those red-ish skull horn markings on her face, her clothes were stained with the black sauce, and she looked really scratched up as if she was in a tussle with a honey badger. She stopped her merciless tortur on the creature to speak.

"Well well well. I wasn't so sure at the beginning, but now that I see you up close. You are definitely Garu."

Garu tried not to look nervous as he nodded to confirm his identity. Ring Ring continued on.

"How have you been Garu? It's been a while, hasn't it. I almost forgot how handsome you are."

Garu didn't like it when Ring Ring flirted with him, but he stayed quiet, fearing that he would accidentally enrage her.

"Hm. I guess it's time for the real question...

Do I kill you?... Do I tear you apart to my hearts delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?"

Garu swallowed hard, getting ready to fight if need be. He was startled by Ring Rings abrupt change in tone as she continued.

"Take THIS little freak for instance!" Ring Ring sternly said as she pointed to the goop monster strapped to the table. "He crawled in here.. Trailing his tainted sludge to my door!"

"It could have touched me! It could have Ripped me to SHREDS!..."

Ring Ring took a deep breath before calming down, but no matter how calm she was, her hair wouldn't go back to normal, and the Skull Horn Markings wouldn't fade from her face. She continued softly, yet anger in her voice was noticeable.

"Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark, smelly, sloppy puddles?... It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices!

Bits of your mind, swimming... Like... Like fish in a bowl!" Garu tried to make sense of what she was saying, but while Garu didn't understand how it feels to have your mind broken up like that, he understood how she must have felt.

"That's what happened to the others you know." Ring Ring continued with a unnerving giggle. "But better them than me, right Garie-poo?"

She paused for a minute, then continued in a determined, yet frustrated voice. "I will NOT let her get near me again!! I barely escaped with my life the last time...

Yes. I will spare you. For now. Or better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you do a few eensey Weensey little favors for me first." Garu was not happy about that, but if it means staying alive he would except.

"Return to the lift my little ninja. We have work to do." Ring Ring said in a sweet voice as she sent Garu back.

Garu reluctantly headed back to the lift where Abyo was anxiously waiting. Along the way she spoke through the intercom again. Ring Rings voice echoed through the rickety old halls as Garu neared the lift.

"There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths." She said softly yet clearly. Garu entered the lift with Abyo who was noticeably creeped out by her. The lift seemed to close by itself.

Ring Ring continued speaking.

"But there is one rule we all know and respect down here..

Beware the Noodle Girl."

Garu listened intently after the mention of the, Noodle Girl. Who he knew was Pucca.

"Stay out in the open for too long and she will find you." Ring Ring said in a somewhat teasing tone. "But I'm sure you're used to that by now, Garu. Just like back in the good old days. So if you see her, you'd better hide.

And if you don't. Well.. I enjoyed our date."

Garu remembered the _good old days._ He would be minding his own business, then Pucca would charge out of nowhere to try and snuggle him. But now Garu knew that things would be a little different if Pucca found him this time.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ring Ring giving him instructions on what to do. "My machines are in need of repair. Go fetch me some spare parts, ok Garie-poo." Garu decided to travel to some different floors to begin his search. Abyo was still content on having a good ol adventure with his best friend. So he tagged along with Garu this time. So Garu was not off on his own.

The two helped each other find mechanical parts, fend off sauce creatures, and navigate the building.

Once they gathered up a few parts the two of them, especially Abyo, was startled by another suddenly message from Ring Ring over the intercom.

"Have you met her yet?" She said. "The Noodle Girl?"

They say she hears everything." Garu got a chill down his back from Ring Rings voice. "Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper.

I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw her out. Besides, I'm sure she memorized what YOUR running sounds like specifically, Garu."

The two went back to Ring Ring's door, which was now locked. They placed the spare parts they found through a slot in the wall. It seemed to be the right thing to do, since Ring Ring seemed pleased.

"These will do nicely." She said "but you're not done yet, my little errand boy...

Have you noticed all these smiling Puccas around? Let's get rid of them, shall we?" She then slipped a small axe under the door. "Take this. It will make the job even more enjoyable. Hee hee."

As Garu and Abyo went to go chop up some Cardboard Pucca cutouts. Ring Ring could still be heard speaking through the intercom. They didn't know if she forgot to turn off the mic, or if this was intended to be heard. Either way, she spoke as if she was telling herself a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. She was smart, charming, and loved by all... She was perfect..

No matter what that lowlife of a man says!" At that point she had kind of a more sad-ish tone in her voice.

"He said I would be perfect for the role. He promised."

Then she stopped. Garu and Abyo decided to go on with their mission.

Garu and Abyo found a Cutout. Something about it made Garu reluctant to demolish it. It was strange, all it was was cardboard. But Garu couldn't bring himself to destroy it.

It felt wrong. Almost as if he were attacking... A friend. Garu asked Abyo to do the job. Of course Abyo was all too happy to show off his strength.

This went on throughout the building. Until Garu and Abyo destroyed all the Pucca Cutouts that Ring Ring desired. Once she was satisfied, she spoke through the intercom to congratulate Garu and Abyo for doing her bidding so well.

"Ah, now that was fun! Wasn't it Garie-poo?... Oh! But I forgot to mention...

She Hates it when I do that. Teehee! I would hide if I were you." Just then the walls started to ooze more smelly black goo. And emerging from the wall, was that THING! That CREATURE! PUCCA! It was smiling so wide and standing so slunched over. Expired sauce dripping from her face covering up all of it except for that giant smile.

Garu grabbed Abyo and dived behind some barrels of stale noodles. Pucca stomped around the massive room, looking to see who the intruders that smashed her cutouts were. But luckily, she didn't find them. She then growled rabidly, before descending back into the wall. Leaving nothing but a massive sauce stain on the solid wall that she walked into.

Once she was gone, the dripping sludge on the walls appeared to have faded away, and Garu and Abyo could return to the lift. There Ring Ring gave them yet another task. Abyo was getting really impatient with her, but Garu kept his state of mind well under control.

"I hate leaving work unfinished!" Ring Ring began. "Fortunately, I have you for that. My little errand boy.

But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss." She had a menacing yet soft tone to her voice.

"Take the lift down my little errand boy. Say hello to an old friend."

Garu then pressed the button to go to the bottom floor. When they finally got there, Abyo covered his nose. "Blehh! This place smells horrible Garu!" Abyo complained. As they both stepped out of the lift they peered over a railing and were stunned by what they saw. Not even Abyo has been down here within the many years he's been trapped.

The entire floor was flooded knee deep in expired sauce. The ceiling was very high and up against the wall, in the crosshairs of two hallways.

Stood a massive stone statue of Pucca. The giant stone sculpture must have been at least 15 feet high. It truly was a sight to see. But something caught the duo's attention. A bright light came slouching out from one of the hallways.

The beast was disgusting. It looked as though a man had his head replaced with a working projector. Then had its arms dis proportioned and drenched in sauce.

The voice of the blue haired girl, echoed throughout the room.

"Shhhh... There he is, the projectionist. Skulking in the darkness."

The beast slowly limped it's way into the other hallway.

"You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the insides of my... Volunteers." She said sarcastically.

The two went down the stairs into the sea of goop. A nearby box had a tape recorder on it. Garu thought he would listen to it while Abyo gets accustomed to the smell.

This audio log was from Pucca's 3rd uncle. Linguini.

"Now I'm no projectionist, I'm a certified chef. So why they put me in charge of running all these fancy projectors is beyond me. When we signed up for all this, we didn't know that it would affect our everyday work this much. Now I have two jobs to do! And I ain't even got the slightest clue how to properly function these new, fancy, modern day projectors! **Sigh.** One of these days the stress is gonna blow my head off. Might as well have one of these things to replace it. Heh heh."

The tape ends there. Now Garu was suspicious about this beast. But Abyo finally stuffed 2 shreds of his ripped shirt in his nose, and was ready to aid his best friend in this dangerous quest. As Garu and Abyo traversed the flooded halls, they found was Ring Ring meant by, _volunteers._

Floating in the goop. Was the rotted corps of a Smiley Man. The poor thing was deformed and it's heart was exposed.

With a hard swallow and clenched shut eyes. Garu ripped the heart right out. The sound almost made Abyo puke.

But there was definitely more to go, Garu tried to keep his breakfast down as well, knowing he'd have to keep this up.

They came across more, then just Smiley Men, they also found bodies of actual people!

"What kind of sick person would do this!?" Garu quietly exclaimed.

"I told you dude, she's flown off the handle since this place got its fame!" Abyo said while hiding behind Garu.

They both sneaked past the Projectionist and to the lift after they gathered all the hearts of each body. They made their way back to the lift to go give Ring Ring her so called, Items.

"Tell me." She began. "Where they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait."

The two went up to the ninth level. Abyo again didn't want to leave the lift. This time Garu couldn't at all blame him. After all that, Garu was even more than a little bit afraid of the Blue Haired fashion diva. He reluctantly placed the hearts in the slot.

Satisfied, Ring Ring once again spoke over the intercom.

"It seems we've reached the end of my todo list, Garie-poo." Garu was relieved. "Well, I guess I should keep up to my side of the deal, and let you leave this place. I hope you enjoyed our little date, Garu. I'll always treasure it."

Garu rolled his eyes.

"Return to the lift my little ninja. I'll send you up to the top floor where you can leave."

Garu did as he was told, Abyo was waiting. When he entered the lift, the iron bar doors closed and it started moving up on its own.

As they where ascending, Ring Ring turned on the intercom once more.

"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?" She asked in a sweet and curious voice. "I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun... I don't think I'll ever get to see it."

Garu noticed that something was a little off about all this. But what could he do at this point?

"Are you ready to ascend, my little ninja? The heavens await."

After a brief moment of silence, Ring Ring then began to giggle softly. Her soft chuckle evolved into a humorous laugh. Then, a maniacal cackle.

Garu instantly regretted entering this lift.

Without warning the once ascending lift then began to Plummet down at great speeds. Garu was instantly filled with fear as the fall got increasingly more rough. Abyo was on the floor, covering his face while screaming to himself.

"I'm so Stupid!!" Garu yelled at himself. "Why would I trust her! Even back when I was twelve I didn't trust her! Why would I trust her NOW!?" Garu wanted to beat himself up for being so foolish. Until his self scolding was interrupted by Ring Ring screaming menacingly into the intercom.

"Do you really think I'd let you steal from me!? Did you really think I'd just let you leave?! No, Garu! I know who you are! I know why you're here!"

There must have been tons more floors than the one where the Projectionist was roaming, because it's been a good minute of pure terror, and the lift was still plummeting down!

"You will not stop what needs to be done!" Ring Ring screamed in rage. "Now come down, and BRING ME BACK MY ABYO!!"

Garu's terror only spiked at the sound of that, he couldn't imagine how Abyo felt, who was now clutching onto Garu's legs.

"He's the most PERFECT boy I've ever seen, and I WANT HIM! I NEED HIM!!" Ring Ring continued. "I need his Insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand?!" She screamed "Now give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him!

Once... You're... DEAD!!"

 **CRASH**

Everything was black, but Garu could faintly hear a voice. Which grew louder, followed by the feeling of being shook awake.

"Garu! Cmon, there's no time for sleep!" Abyo hollered while trying to wake Garu up. Garu slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a second before clearing up to see his life long friend.

"Hey! You're awake!" Abyo exclaimed happily. "Oh, for a sec there I thought I lost you, pal!"

Garu must have still been in shock from the fall, for he could not move.

But as Abyo was talking to him he looked over, to see a red dressed, flowing blue haired figure slowly moving in behind Abyo.

Garu's eyes quickly widened, he tried desperately to say something but all that could come out where distraught grunts.

"What's, the matter Garu?" Abyo said, noticing Garu's inability to talk. "Does Mio got your tongue?" Abyo joked, completely unaware of the danger approaching behind him. "Cmon buddy, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Suddenly, quick as a flash strands of blue haired grabbed Abyo! Wrapping around his torso, legs, and arms! Quickly picking him up and pulling him into the darkness! Abyo could only manage one shriek before he was gone.

Garu then fainted, blacking out once more.


	6. Into the Depths

Everything was black. Nothing but darkness.

The whispers within Garu's subconscious, repeatedly echoed the same lines. From the letter, over and over again:

"Dear Garu.

It seems like forever since I've last seen you, I hear you're coming back tomorrow! We are all very excited to see you again.

And when you get back, please come to the Go-Rong. There is something I have to show you.

Love Pucca."

But the echoes faded away as Garu began to slowly open his eyes. He was awoken by droplets of smelly expired sauce dripping on his face.

He waited until his vision got back into focus. Then, with a crack, Garu got up and stretched.

He whipped the goo drippings off his face, and was ready to proceed forward. "Hang tight Abyo, I'm coming." He said out loud.

Garu then continued forward.

Garu walked until he found an unlocked door. Inside the room was a ton of sludge on the floor. But all over the walls, was a bunch of piled up messages written in sauce.

They were crammed together and sometimes overlapping each other. There wasn't an inch of wall that wasn't covered with a message.

They all had something to do with financial business.

Time is money, too many taxes, $4,872 short, not enough money, doesn't add up.*

It was honestly quite disturbing, not the kind of disturbing as if you just witnessed a monster kill someone. The type of disturbing as in you know you're going broke and have no way to pay your bills, and you know it's only a matter of time before you lose everything.

Garu could feel the stress and anxiety from the person who previously worked in this office. Especially since it said *Financial Management* above the door.

Garu noticed another tape recorder on a desk, he played it expecting another audio log. But instead all that could be heard was what sounded like a man in distress.

Panicked hollers and sobs, heavy breathing, occasional crashes of things being thrown. But under the terrified groans, the phrase "Not enough! they won't listen, it's just not enough!" Could barely be made out before the tape ended.

Garu really didn't like being in here now. He quickly exited and continued his search for his best friend.

That's when he entered a big room. It had another stone statue of Pucca in it, Smaller this time. With a big sign hanging from the ceiling. The phrase *She will set us free* was written on it in goop.

Right under the statue was another tape recorder. This was from Ring Ring again, she sounded angry:

"It's not fair! Things were going so perfect for me! But then that good for nothing agents son took one look at Pucca's bird brained friend and immediately replaced me!! If they think they can just throw me out like that, and replace me like I'm just some sort of toy. They've got another thing coming. I was perfect in every way, and they just kick me out like trash. Oh, I'll be sure to really give them what's coming to them. Lil ol Ring Ring hates betrayal."

The tape ends there.

As the tape ended, Garu's vision suddenly Flashed! Along with the sudden brightness, there was papers flying every which way, and nearby doors where flying open and slamming shut repeatedly. Garu froze in horror, all that could be heard were evil sounding whispers, loudly shrieking in his ears.

Until suddenly. With another flash of bright light, everything went quite. The entire room looked just the way it did before. As if it was never touched.

"What was that?" Garu asked himself. "Am I hallucinating?"

It was then that he noticed an open door nearby. As the worried ninja walked through, he found himself on a wooden platform, made of boards. But this was no ordinary room. This looked like a pit. The walls were made of natural rock and there was no real floor beneath him. Just this wood platform that lined the cave walls.

Garu peered over the edge, downward. He could not see the bottom. Then he looked straight up. He could not see the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Garu said aloud, his voice echoing through the massive downward cavern. "I thought this place was huge beforehand, but this is getting stupid at this point!"

Garu followed the platform that was built along the rocky walls. He noticed a room on the other side of a pretty large gap.

There was no way of getting there. Unless.

Garu noticed some boards protruding from the cave walls.

Garu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He got into position. "Alright." He said to himself. "Just one slip up, and you're done for."

With that, he sprang for a board. His ninja skills allowed him to leap acrobatically from board to board until finally, with a front flip, Garu landed on the other side.

He sighed with relief. Now that he was safely across, Garu ventured forth into the corridor. It was a pretty long hallway, but Garu thought he saw something moving at the end. Garu started walking down the long hallway. Until, **FLASH** another bright light abstracted his vision. The walls had goopy black arms reaching out from them, desperately flailing.

Garu tried his best to keep them from touching him. But just like that. Another Flash, his vision was normal, and there was no sign of anything happening to the corridor.

"Oh no." Garu said as he held his head. "Am I literally going insane? I've gotten to far to lose my mind... I hope I don't have another hallucination when something important is happening."

But right then. Garu's thoughts were interrupted, by a familiar voice over the intercom.

"I see you there, my handsome little ninja." Ring Ring said with a teasing yet sinister tone. "You're very tough to get rid of, aren't you? So tell me, why do you carry on?" Her voice was getting more aggravated at this point. "Is it the thrill of the hunt? Is it to boost your honor? Or maybe... You're just after a little friend of yours... Hah hah. You better hurry Garu. I think Abyo is having trouble staying in one piece."

On that note, Garu was now furious. "Hang in there Abyo, I'm coming for ya." With a determined breath, Garu continued forward.

Finally Garu found his way out of the lengthy corridor, and into what seemed like a lobby. Garu noticed that the big "comfy" sofa that ate him whole that one day was in here.

It was stained with sauce and ripped. But Garu's attention was then directed to an upper walkway, above a door. A goo drenched figure slouched by. He sounded like he was afraid of something.

"Sh-she always f-finds me... Oh no! I-I-I just wanna go home!.. When can I go home?!" Garu thought he recognized the poor guys voice, but he wasn't sure.

Garu proceeded to the door but when he opened it. He was greeted by a room filled with sauce creatures. Or so it seemed. Garu got prepared to defend himself, only to find that they weren't attacking. In fact, they all just stood there and stared. Upon closer inspection, Garu could just barely recognize a couple of them as people he's seen around the village.

These weren't goop monsters, they are Sooga Residents!

They all just stared at him, some of them weren't even looking at him. Garu carefully walked past them, he could hear a couple of them whispering things to each other.

"Is. Is that... Garu?" "Is he going to get us out of here?" "I hope he recognizes us." "I haven't seen Garu in years."

Garu slowly made it to the other side of the room, the only place for him to go, was an open vent.

Garu cautiously crawled into the vent, there was an opening that was blocked by a vent cover, maybe Garu could break through and into the other room. But when Garu got close to it. She appeared once more. Pucca jumped and got less than an inch away from the fragile vent cover, which was the only thing keeping Garu safe.

Pucca, with that giant smile, face drenched in expired sauce goop, lengthy and disproportionate body, only watched Garu intently. She then twitched in a disturbing way before finally walking away, leaving Garu in the vent. Both confused, and relieved.

Garu continued to crawl through the vents once he gathered up enough courage. Eventually he found an exit to the ventilation system, and found himself in another big room, with another big Pucca statue.

Cardboard cutouts and posters of Pucca were also very plentiful.

But that's when Garu noticed what seemed to be a tiny model of an amusement park, as well as some strange blueprints on a nearby table. They were also accompanied with a tape recorder.

But Garu didn't recognize the voice this time. It was some sort of man with a British accent. The recorder says:

"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imaginations! Colossal wonders that this world has never seen. I earned my legacy through sweat and hard work.

But right in front of everyone... High level investors, The three Master chefs and their daughter, high class news reporters. The ever-tasteless Tony Styoo introduces me, the great Garjimah Takkora, as Gary! Like I was his child!

You may be a high class, business agent, Mister Styoo. You may be responsible for creating successful businesses world wide, and you may be the one paying me. But you do NOT, OWN ME! I'll build you a park, bigger than anything YOU could possibly comprehend! But just know this Mister Styoo. And this goes for the rest of Sooga Village as well. This will be My great achievement... And mine alone!"

The tape ends.

Garu was baffled. "Amusement park?! Seriously?!" Garu blurted out in uncertainty. "They wanted to build an entire amusement park, based around a noodle restaurant?"

Garu didn't know what was up with this, agent guy. But apparently his name is Tony Styoo.

What started off as just a Delicious Noodles craze, turned into so much more.

But when Garu ventured fourth he was met with another giant room. But this room was no ordinary room.

It was full of props, silly games, a haunted house, roller coaster carts and more. It literally looked like the entrance to an amusement park.

And to tie it all together, a giant sign hung from the ceiling with a big picture of Pucca, smack dab in the middle of it, looking happy as can be.

The words *Pucca World* where plastered beneath the picture of her. However the word *Purgatory* has been written over the World part of the sign with black sludge.

 ***Pucca Purgatory***

"Am I still even in the Go-Rong anymore?" Garu's mind was about to wonder through his thoughts on if this was all part of the Restaurant, or if he had found his way to a completely different part of the former village. Until he was snapped out of it by a sudden sloshing sound.

A big, plump, clumsy looking goo creature walked through the room. Sobbing to himself.

"Oh, ho. I'm never going to get out of here... I miss my elves. **Sniff.** I just want to go home." Right then, the fat sauce glob took notice of Garu. "Oh! Hello Garu! You seem to be doing well. Ho Ho. Uh, I'm sorry about, not delivering your Christmas gifts for a few years... I've been.. Kinda, busy. With, stuff. Ho hoho" on that note, Santa just started crying to himself as he slouched away.

Garu then made a promise. As soon as he rescued Abyo, he would do everything in his power to help get everyone back to the surface.

Speaking of Abyo. Where could Ring Ring have taken him? While Garu was exploring he found another tape recorder, tucked away behind some merry go round horses.

This was from Dada again:

" **Sigh** Sometimes I don't understand these, Franchise managers or whatever. Not only am I the only one that has to clean this entire place. B-but for some reason, the park manager thought it would be a g-good idea, to rig the lock system to these fun fair games. He s-s-said that this would give the employees a little fun, having to play games to unlock doors to other parts of the b-building.. Well, I'm terrible at carnival games! Oh, I'm never gonna be able to access the rest of the building."

It looks like Garu is gonna have to play some games. Most of them were simple games, like strength tests, hit the bottles, shoot the targets. Garu passed each of them.

After completing the games, the intercom kicked on again. "Having fun, Garu?" Ring Ring said with a teasing tone. "I'm sure Abyo doesn't mind a little delay, with his rescue party."

She was really testing Garu now. "Don't give me any of that." He thought to himself. "You know I had to do this to get to you... I'm on my way, Abyo."

Garu noticed that an automatic door has opened nearby, so he proceeded through it.

As he continued he noticed a sign on the wall. It was some sort of map of the park. It looked like in order to access the rest of Pucca World, you had to go through the haunted house first. However the haunted house was a roller coaster, and needed power. There had to be a power switch nearby. So the determined ninja proceeded forward.

Before long, Garu entered another large room. He was near a railing, so he looked over, down into the lower part of the room. There was a barrel, with fire burning within. Gathered around it, was three grotesque looking monsters, one was slouched over with an out of proportion bone structure, and a big metal rod piercing out of its right arm.

Another was kinda chubby, but it's jaw looked like it was dislocated, as it was hanging wide open and crooked. It was holding some sort of staff.

The final one had some sort of mechanical device protruding from its back, it's head was dangling from a chain. Yet even without its head attached, it could still function properly and speak. It's orange hair was covered in black splotches.

Garu was almost certain that these things were not human, until they started speaking. Even though their voices were a little gargly. They sounded familiar.

"This fire should keep us warm for tonight." The slouched one said. "First thing in the morning, we'll go hunting for some food, again."

"I don't know how long I can wait, Chief." The large one replied. "It's been a good few days since we last ate. All we had last was a can of noodles."

The third beast rattled it's chain. "I agree with Shaman. I'm about to go crazy! _Eh_ , I swear the next thing I see, I'm _eh_ , gonna take it down and eat it myself! _Eh_."

"Don't be selfish, Clown!" Snapped the slouched, metal rod armed creature. "We're a team, the next victim we kill, we have to share. Got it?!"

"Ugh. _Eh_ , fine." The orange hair thing groaned.

Garu couldn't believe it, these alien looking beasts were Chief, Clown, and Shaman!

And they were gonna _hunt_ for food later?! This was quite shocking to Garu, for he used to associate with those three from time to time thirty years ago.

The Vagabonds were known as the most pathetic villains in the whole village, most of the things they've done that they thought were so evil and diabolical, were so pitiful that they could not even be taken seriously as real villains.

But now they are planning on killing, and eating the next person they find?! Could these three be serious about that?

Considering that they all looked like they went through a meat grinder, especially Clown, who's head was literally not attached. It may be possible that they were extremely mentally deranged. So Garu didn't want to chance it. Especially since he didn't have a weapon to defend himself with.

There has to be a way around them.

Garu noticed an empty sauce can. "Maybe this could work?" Garu picked it up and tossed it across the room. It hit the ground with a loud _tink._

" **Gasp** , did you guys hear that?!" Shaman asked excitedly.

"Maybe we won't have to wait till tomorrow!" Chief exclaimed. While the Vagabonds all stumbled over to where the sound came from, Garu silently dashed down the stairs, and through the right hallway, next to the barrel fire.

He entered a small room, it looked like a work office. There was a, figure, sitting on a nearby work bench. Upon closer inspection, it was a robot. But not just any robot, it was a mechanical Pucca. Sitting deactivated, in a slumped over posture.

Garu took his attention away from the mechanical Pucca, to examine a note on the nearby desk.

The hand writing was familiar, it looked like Uncle Dumpling's. It reads:

"This is starting to get way out of hand. I tell that agent, Mr. Styoo that we're worried about our budget on everything, and his solution? To build an entire amusement park, based around my poor niece. Pucca seemed ok with all this fame before, but now this much world wide attention is getting in the way of her daily life. I'm noticing that she's not going outside as much, her hair is messier than usual, she almost always wants to stay alone in her room. I'll tell ya, building a massive amusement park based entirely on her, is only going to make things worse for her. That agent even hired someone to build some sort of Pucca robot, he says it's going to walk around and greet people around the park. But as of now, all it does is sit in here and creep me out. I swear, whenever I'm not looking, that thing moves."

Garu put down the letter, he noticed a switch on the wall, it said *left hallway gate power.* "probably gonna need that." Garu said as he flipped it. Garu looked back at the robot. The Animatronic Pucca was no longer sitting slouched. Now it was starring right at him. Garu slowly backed out of the room, until the machine was out of sight.

Garu carefully peered around the corner, the Vagabonds were back around the fire, Garu had to be careful. He quietly went back to the room to find something to throw, but when he got there. The Pucca robot was gone. "Where the heck did it go?" Garu asked himself. That's when he noticed a big goo written phrase on the wall, right above where the robot used to be sitting.

It's time to believe*

Garu decided to take a wrench that was sitting on the desk. He went back and threw it across the large room again. The Vagabonds jolted.

"Another noise!" Clown exclaimed. "He won't get away this time!!"

"We're gonna eat well tonight boys!" Chief excitedly said as the three scurried over to where the noise was.

Garu swiftly ran into the left hallway, and found himself in a giant room, in the center of this room, stood what looked like a big Tilt-A-Whirl.

As well as a box that had a recorder on it.

The message seems to have been by Garjimah Tokkora again, the park designer:

"The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes tear up at the thought. But then... Oh Mister Styoo. For all your promises to these town folk of making dreams come true. You are no more than a master architect, behind so many nightmares. I've seen the look of stress on that poor girls face. However, what you've done to me crosses the line. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece. My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me?"

The room began to shake.

"No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone..."

Suddenly the Tilt-A-Whirl began to power on.

"But I'm still here!"

And with that, a window within the side of the machine opened up, to reveal the face of a man.

The ride spun violently, one of the arms slammed into Garu. Slamming him against the wall. Garu noticed an axe nearby. He quickly sprang for it.

Garu would have preferred a sword, but he wasn't complaining. Every now and then the maniacal ride would slightly malfunction. Allowing Garu to attack. He carefully slashed the massive screws off the limbs of the arms, causing them to fall off. For each arm he disconnected. The Tilt-A-Whirl spun faster and more violently. Until all of a sudden the ride broke down. The doors slowly closed, locking the man infused with the machine away.

Garu wasn't going to stay any longer, he was at a full sprint outa there. The only thing he could think of was escaping that room.

However, he wasn't paying that good of attention as he ran out, and rammed right into something, or someone. Garu was knocked to the ground, looking up to see the dislocated jaw of Shaman, hanging open as he stared at him.

"GUYS!" The beast hollered. "FOOD!"

Quick as a flash, Garu created a fake clone of himself as he leaped away, leaving the clone where he once was. Chief, Clown, and Shaman all jumped onto the clone, aggressively tearing and beating it. The clone screamed in pain.

"I can't wait till he's dead!" Clown shouted while his head flailed like a ball in cup. "I gotta eat something NOW!"

But as they all took a big hard bite into it. The clone poofed into thin air. The Vagabonds awwed in disappointment. The real Garu got away safely.

After a good run, Garu found himself peering down a stairway. At the bottom was another ankle deep lake of expired sauce. But there was a sign that says *Generator* above the stairwell.

Garu went down, but when he took his first step into the sludge. He was greeted with a familiar light. The Projector headed creature was back.

Garu knew he had to be careful, for if the light from the projector shined upon him, the monster would attack.

Ever so cautiously, Garu snuck around the beast, and up another set of stairs to another level. There he found the generator. "This better turn on that haunted house ride." He said while turning it on.

When Garu peered down to the bottom floor, the creature was gone.

All there was, was a sea of sauce, and some boxes. Garu waisted no time, he was headed back to the haunted house, his best friend's life was on the line.

But when Garu reached the stairs going up. Suddenly, a bright light beamed onto him from behind.

The Projector headed monster let out a blood curdling roar before barreling tword Garu.

The frightened ninja dashed up the stairs, he noticed a closet. Garu quickly threw himself in, and closed the door, there was a crack in the door that Garu could see out of.

The Projectionist walked up to the closet. It stared at it, examining it. Garu could do nothing but hold his breath and prey.

The thing began to reach for the door nob to open the closet.

Right when Garu thought he was done for, another Roar echoed from the left. The Projectionist return the roar with a threatening bellow.

The grotesque monstrosity, formerly known as Pucca, charged into view.

Pucca and the Projector headed beast began attacking one another. Black sauce and intense growls where thrown as the two monsters fought like two male gorillas, fighting over territory.

After a good minute of watching all this go down, Pucca picked the Projectionist up by the throat, and slow ripped it's head off.

The beast fell hard to the floor.

Pucca roared in victory. She then grabbed the corpse of the beast, and twitched in a disturbing way, cracking her joints before walking away with her prize.

Once Garu was sure it was safe, he carefully left the closet. He was shaking, but had to pull it together. The projector was on the floor, spewing out black goo.

Garu crept over to the haunted house, the ride finally had power, now he could get back to the task at hand. He pulled the lever that starts the coaster, and got into a cart, which had Pucca's face painted on the front.

The machine started up and the cart began to move.

That's when, that same taunting voice spoke through the speakers once more.

"And now, the ride truly begins, Garu." Ring Ring started. "Come in, and pretend it's all just a nightmare."

The ride wasn't really that scary, all it was was a few creepy props with some occasional jumpscares from some cute cardboard cutouts of ghosts, skeletons, pumpkins, and toast popping out of the walls, as the cart steadily rolled past them.

"It's a funny thing." Ring Ring continued. "How so much could fall apart so fast. None of us actually had any control over this shining era of fame. The second you sign the contract, either you were put into someone's pocket, or someone was put in yours."

Ring Rings voice started sounding both sad and angry at the same time.

"I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be more famous than Pucca!" She said.

"Surely you can understand that, it's not like you haven't seen me try countless times before." Which he has. Garu even remembered the time Ring Ring dressed Dada up as him just so she could pretend to marry him, and make Pucca upset.

"But I now realize." Ring Ring continued. "I never had a choice. None of us did. As soon as we put our names on those contracts, all we were, were little puppets to that no good business agent." Ring Ring paused for a minute.

"Garu...?" She started. "Why are you here? We're all dying to find out."

"Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into darkness? Because if that's the case... You'd better hang on tight. I've got a surprise..."

What did she mean by that? Garu wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

But that's when the cart rolled into a massive room, filled with spooky props and paintings. The rails went around the room before leading into what Garu hoped was just another tunnel. There were no lights, so all he could see was blackness. Inching closer and closer.

Until suddenly.

Two giant hands lunged from the darkness and grasped the cart, halting it in place.

Garu gasped as he saw the face of the hulking creature.

"Abyo!! No, no!... What did she do to you?!" Garu hollered in disbelief. His eyes began to water up as he was face to face with his destroyed life long friend. Abyo coughed up sludge as he began pushing the cart back. Or so it seemed like a push.

Abyo picked up the cart and threw it hard against the wall, Garu flew out and slammed onto the floor.

"HA HA HA!" The evil laugh of Ring Ring echoed through the building. "Meet the new and improved Abyo!"

Now that Abyo was in the light, Garu could get a better look at the walking remains of the friend he had known all his life.

This was not Abyo, not anymore. The beast was huge! It's chest was again, stripped open. With metal rods sticking out every which way, and his eyes were sown shut.

The monster standing before Garu was literally a real Frankenstein of his best friend!

"Do you see how much better he is!" Ring Ring yelled. "I took what I needed from him, and in return. I gave him SO MUCH more!!"

"And this time, there is no Pucca, no escape!"

"No!" Garu screamed "Abyo! Please tell me you remember me!"

All the giant creature did was cough up more black ooze and growl.

"Enough wasting time!" Ring Ring screamed in fury. "Abyo! Tear him to shreds! LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND!"

With that, the monster roaring as it charged at Garu.

There was no way out, no way of escaping, no way of saving Abyo now. Garu's only option was to fight for his life.

Garu frantically tried to avoid Abyo's charges and punches. Using every ninja ability he knew to try and subdue the beast.

While Abyo started throwing crates and barrels. Garu made many clones of himself to distract Abyo.

While the Abyo beast stood there confused, the real Garu appeared behind it, he leaped up with a metal pipe in his hand, and slammed in down hard against the creatures head.

The sound of Abyo's skull crack echoed through the silence.

With a final groan, the monster fell. The ground shook as the beasts massive body slammed down.

"NO! NO!! NO!!!" Ring Ring screamed at the sight of her monster being defeated. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

Garu had all his clones return.

Afterwards, Garu knelt down beside the body of his former best friend. "I'm so sorry...buddy.." Tears began streaming from his eyes as he layed his hand over Abyo's forehead.

Suddenly, Garu's weeping and grief was interrupted with a high pitched scream, the sound vibrations brushed against his back.

Garu turned to see an outraged Ring Ring flying tword him at immeasurable speeds. There was no way for Garu to dodge this, so he clenched his eyes shut and braced for impact.

When suddenly, the loud scream stopped... Garu opened his eyes to see Ring Ring had stopped in her tracks, only a foot away from Him. She looked horribly dazed.

That's when she fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Garu looked up, he got one of the best surprises he had gotten ever since he got here.

Standing before him, holding a baseball bat. Was Ching.

Standing beside her, was the village dare devil, Kua.

"C-Ching?" Garu said, hoping he wasn't hallucinating.

"Garu?" Ching replied. "You're back."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Kua ask with interest.

"Yeah, he is." Ching replied. "We were very close, but he had to leave town for a while."

Garu said hello to Kua before turning back to Ching.

"Ching... I.. I..." Garu began to choke on his words. There was so many mixed emotions. Confusion, sadness, relief, fear. It was hard for Garu to think properly.

"Come on Garu." Ching softly said as she gently grabbed his hand "let's go somewhere safe. I can tell you have been through a lot."

"But before we go." Kua said. "What should we do with ms. Crazy Hair?" She pointed to Ring Ring, who was still passed out from her blow to the head.

Everyone decided on tying her up.

Once they had her tied up tight to a chair. Ching used her trusty sword to cut all her hair off. Now Ring Ring won't be able to escape her chair.

The three all left to go find somewhere safe to rest and catch up.

 _A few hours later_

Ring Ring was still tied to her chair.

She began to wake up.

"O-ouch... Wha?" She said, trying to remember what happened. Then she realized she was tied up.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Who tied me up? LET ME GO, NOW!!"

She tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

"Wait!" She said. "My Hair!!! IM HIDEOUS!!" Ring Ring took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm too perfect to be angry. I'm too perfect to be angry."

But then her attempts to calm down were suddenly stopped by a gross gurgling sound. She looked over to the floor, across the room. Black sauce was forming on the floor, the puddle kept growing bigger and bigger.

When suddenly, a large figure began rising slowly from the sludge.

"No.. No no nonononono!" Ring Ring said as she watched in terror.

The tall lengthy figure fully emerged from the goop puddle, it growled menacingly as it slowly began to step forward.

"No! Go away!!" Ring Ring shrieked. "Please! Pucca, I-I'm sorry, for everything I've done! Truly I am! Don't come any closer!"

The lengthy disproportionate creature only kept slowly approaching the defenseless girl. The smile on Pucca's face was abnormally large.

"Pucca! Get Away!!" Ring Ring begged loudly, but the beast kept coming.

"PLEASE! Someone, Help me!! AAAHHHHHH-"

And with an unearthly roar..

The facility fell silent, once more.

 **Author Notes: hello. I just thought I should say here and now that I can't work on the next chapter for a while, I have to wait until Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine comes out so I can find a way to parody it and make it fit in with this story. So until then. _To be continued!!_**


	7. The Final Kiss

Garu woke up in a not so comfortable bed. But he wasn't complaining. It was the best that Ching could do in this wasteland.

He just remembered that he was locked in his little wooden room that Ching and Kua put him in.

Garu could hear Ching humming outside his cell.

He went over and watched her for a moment while she wrote something on the walls. Then Garu finally decided to speak up.

"Remind me again why you guys locked me up in here." He said while resting his head in his left hand.

Ching looked over to him. "Because Garu, we need to make sure that you're alright." She said.

"What do you mean?" Garu asked, confused.

Ching sighed in a way that said she was nervous about explaining something.

"It's. The goop." She began. "That black sludge, it isn't just some normal liquid. Nobody knows what it is, but all we know is that it can... Corrupt you."

Garu's eyes widened. "I just thought the black goop was expired sauce, or something."

"I am afraid not." Ching said. "That's why we put you in there. Overexposure to that stuff can make you lose it." She paused for a moment and looked down. "That's what happened to Ring Ring."

"A while ago, Ring Ring fell into a pool of that stuff. At first she was normal, throwing a fit over how her dress and hair was ruined. But as time went on she began acting... Strange. Even for her."

Garu was interested, yet concerned. "So that's why she became such a monster?" He asked, now dreading the possibility that he could be next.

Ching confirmed by nodding her head.

"B-but don't worry, Garu." Ching continued with a bright smile. "We're only going to keep you in there for about a week. If you don't start showing signs of corruption by then, we'll know you're ok."

That made Garu feel a little better.

"Listen Garu, I need to go out and get some more supplies. Why don't you get some rest in the meantime."

Ching then called out to Kua and told her to keep an eye on Garu while she's gone.

Something about how Kua looked at Garu seemed, a little hostile.

Garu decided it was because of her powerful personalities. He then lied down and went back to sleep.

The next day, Garu awoken to the sight of Ching writing something on the walls again. It seemed like some sort of phrase or saying, mixed with strange symbols and misspelled words.

"Why are you writing on the walls?" Garu asked.

"Everyone writes on the walls down here." Ching responded calmly. "For some. It's the only way they can be heard."

Ching suddenly remembered something.

"Speaking of writing on walls." She said as she got something out of a nearby desk.

"Me and Kua discovered something." She went over to Garu and handed him some weird device. "You see this thing?" She asked. "When you look through it, you can see hidden messages that you can't see with the naked eye."

Garu gave it a try. He looked through, and on the wall was definitely a message that wasn't there before... If only it hadn't said something unsettling.

She will leave you for dead*

Garu didn't say anything.

"I don't know who's leaving these messages." Ching continued. "But I have a feeling they may know more about what is happening than we do. Heck. Maybe they even know a way out of this place!"

"I wouldn't get too excited over that." Kua said as she entered the room. "For all we know those messages could be left by one of those freaks. Trying to lure us into a trap."

"True." Ching sighed. "It's still a nice thought though. That someone out there is trying to reach out."

A ding was heard from the other room.

"Oop, it's ready!" Ching said gleefully. She left the room and returned with a bowl of Ramen.

"Here Garu, you must be starving." She said as she placed the bowel on the gate to Garu's cell.

"I know it's not much, but it's all we have in this place."

Ching left the room. When she was out of sight. Kua gave Garu a owlish look. She then proceeded to knock his noodles to the floor.

"Listen here, ninja." She said sternly. "I have seen some of my best friends transform into blood thirsty beasts. So just know this. I don't trust you in the slightest. The second you start showing signs of corruption, I won't hesitate to give you what you got coming."

She then stomped out of the safe house. Leaving Garu standing there, speechless.

Ching heard the bowl break. She came in to check on things. She went up to Garu to see what happened.

"I don't think Kua is very fond of me." Garu said with a blank look in his eyes.

Ching sighed. "I'm sorry about her, Garu. She thinks you're dangerous... She has a rather, Defensive outlook, ever since she was trapped here. I can't say I blame her."

Garu decided that it was about time to ask some questions of his own.

"Ching?" He began. "How did you, and the others get trapped down here?"

Ching paused for a moment before coming up with a response. "It all happened so fast... Years ago, after the. Incident... I-I don't want to talk about it, Garu." Ching said while she put her hands on her heart.

But then she looked over to the curious ninja.

"Garu?" She started. "Why are you here?"

Garu thought back to the day he was in his apartment, and he got that letter from Pucca. He didn't want to bring her up, especially around Ching, knowing what Pucca has turned into. Garu finally spoke.

"I was invited here by an old friend. They said there was something at the Goh-Rong that I should see.. And now I can't leave."

Ching thought for a moment before speaking. "You know, Garu? I don't think you were summoned here for nothing. I believe you have a purpose here.. Nobody in town has been able to find any means of leaving this place. But maybe you will."

"Listen, Garu. I'll make you another bowl of noodles. Take it easy in the meantime, alright?"

After He ate his noodles, Garu fell asleep again.

Only to be woken up a few hours later by the sounds of loud speaking.

Ching seemed to be upset with Kua for something.

"That was very stupid Kua! You shouldn't have gone out there alone!" Ching strictly said as she tended to what appeared to be a injury on Kua's arm.

"And now that she's seen you, it's only a matter of time before she finds us here!" Kua said nothing. But she did look over to Garu and give him a distrustful look. Garu didn't want to add to the fire, so he went back to sleep. Completely unaware of what tomorrow had to bring.

What Garu was greeted with, was a loud crashing sound that jolted him awake.

He sprang out of bed, and quickly rushed over to the cell gate.

Kua and Ching were in a panic.

"Come on Kua!" Ching yelled, flustered. "We can't just leave Garu here! Not with Pucca at our doorstep!"

More crashing sounds were heard.

"Why? So he can rip us apart when our backs are turned!" Kua yelled back!

Garu frantically interrupted "what's going on here?!" He demanded.

Ching gasped "Garu! Uh, w-we gotta get out of here! Pucca found our safe house!"

Ching grabbed the boards to Garu's cell. "Cmon Kua! Help me!" Che said while trying to pry the boards off.

"He's not gonna turn on us!" She growled.

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Kua calmly said. Ching stopped pulling and quickly became red in the face. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her frightened friend.

"I... I'm so sorry, Garu." She said as she choked up.

The two girls then quickly ran out of the safe house. Leaving Garu, wide eyed and in shock.

"She really did leave me for dead" he thought.

Garu's first instinct was to break the boards down and escape. But no matter how hard he hit, or kicked, or no matter what kind of ninjutsu moves he performed, the cell wouldn't break. What kind of wood were these boards made of?

More loud bangs were heard, followed by monstrous roars.

The message on the wall that the device showed Him was right, and now there's no hope of getting out.

"Wait!" Garu said out loud. "The device!"

Garu kept it beneath his bed. He grabbed it and frantically looked around for more messages. There was!

Sure enough, there was a message on the wall in his own cell.

You'll need this*

The message said as an arrow pointed to a section of the wall that has been outlined.

Garu began to push in that area of the wall, until it opened up to reveal a secret storage room. And right in front of him, leaning against the wall, was Ching's old sword.

The same sword that she used to train with, all those years ago.

Garu could recognize that sword anywhere.

Garu picked up the sword, and with a hard downward slash. He cut those boards right off the gate. He was free!

But there was no time to waste. By the sound and or looks of it, Pucca could bash her way in here at any moment!

Garu quickly ran out of the no longer safe house, and down the broken, destroyed hall.

Garu didn't know where he was going, but he felt very uneasy. He somehow ended up in a large underground cavern, with what looked like a, dock. And a river of that accursed black slime. Flowing into some sort of man made tunnel.

Garu noticed a Barge stationed at the dock. Since there was nowhere left to go, he tried to turn it on. Surprisingly, it worked. And before he knew it, he was flowing down the black river. Everything was going smoothly, until Garu came across a fork in the road.

One wrong decision could mean bad things for anyone in this place. While Garu was trying to figure out which way he should go. He heard a noise!

He looked to the right, there was another boat floating in the river. But that's when the sludge started to stir. A giant, gooey, frightening hand rose up from the sludge. It grabbed the boat, and pulled it right down into the muck!

Looks like Garu's choice was clear. Left it is!

Garu quickly steered the barge left. After a few minutes it suddenly stopped, he looked back and saw that some pulsating blobby tentacles have tangled themselves into the paddle wheel. That's when the massive hand emerged from the depths once again, this time, it was headed straight for Garu's boat!

Garu quickly used Ching's sword to slice the blobs away. And hastily pressed forward on the barge control to stay ahead of the monstrous hand that was pursuing him down the river!

The same thing kept happening every now and then, it's almost as if the river of goop was alive! Trying to stop him from escaping his doom.

At some points, Garu had to swat at the giant hand's fingers to keep it from grabbing the barge.

But eventually, the river ended. Garu hopped ashore and ran to a safe distance.

The larg, goopy hand slowly sank back down into the slop. Garu was finally safe, but the place he washed up at was rather, nostalgic. But in a bad way.

It appeared to be some sort of settlement camp. There was a couple banners stuck up on the walls, with a familiar face on them.

Garu's arch nemesis. Tobe.

Along with the banners of his former enemies face all over, there were more messages written in that guck on the walls of the buildings and cave walls.

They all said the same things as before.

He lied to us* *She will set us free!* *It's time to believe.*

Garu held up the strange device, there was some hidden messages to. They said some strange things.

Such as *Don't blame them.* *They have lost their way* or even *They are not monsters, just deceived souls*.

"What does this mean?" Garu thought. "Who are "They"?"

Garu began to approach a boarded up doorway. But when he got within touching distance of it, he was thrown back!

The boards just burst! And rushing out from the dust cloud, with a sharp sword in hand, was one of Tobe's Ninja fighters! But it was very ragged and scratched up.

"BETRAYED!! ABANDONED!!" The ninja screamed out! As Garu quickly got up.

"Tobe was the only one we trusted! He was our Master! We gave him everything!" The enraged ninja wailed.

"... and Now he's gone! He's been taken away from us! Now we're just left here to rot!! ... Why? WHY!?"

Garu and Tobe's ninja got in the most aggressive sword fight that Garu had ever seen these guys put up.

Normally Tobe's army is useless, but this time just one alone was giving him a run for his money!

"He said he'd save us!" The scratched up ninja said angrily. "He said he'd persuade the Noodle Girl to set us all free!! And now look what you've done!! He's gone, and we'll never get out of here!!"

The angry ninja let out a horrible yell that was more intimidating than any war cry as he charged straight for Garu! But with a quick slash of the sword, Garu hit the charging ninja right in the face. So hard that he sliced the mask off of him.

The ninja quickly covered his face.

"No!" He yelled. "Don't look at me! Stay away!..."

Garu was about to go bring him down, but suddenly, it jumped and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"He promised us!" It said as he stared angrily into Garu's eyes. "He said he'd set us free! Well I'm going to set YOU free now!" The ninja then threw Garu to the ground. "Free your head right off your shoulders!" Then Tobe's ninja raised his sword. "Sheep sheep, sheep... It's time for...Sleep."

But without warning, a lasso whipped down and wrapped around the unstable ninja, and hurled him into the slime river. Where he was pulled down by the muck itself.

Garu looked to see who his heroes were. To his upmost surprise. It was Kua, accompanied by Ching.

"That was close." Ching said as she ran over to help Garu up. "You're lucky we were in the neighborhood."

"Yeah" Garu said in an unamused tone. "Thanks for leaving me to die you two. I appreciate it."

Kua just giggled to herself at how frustrated Garu was. She then spoke up. "You know Garu, after seeing all the junk you just went through. I think I can trust ya."

Suddenly the ground felt like it was shaking for a moment. "Was that, Her?" Garu asked.

"I don't think so." Ching replied. "Tobe's Ninjas built this place... Tobe must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he's gone-"

Agitated voices and growls started getting louder and louder.

"Looks like we're in for a tussle!" Kua finished.

Suddenly, many more ninjas from Tobe's army started flooding out of the shelters, they were accompanied by grotesque sludge monsters that manifested from the river and puddles that were splattered around.

Garu, Kua, and Ching fought with all their strength for what felt like an eternity. But finally, after a very long battle the last ninja fell, and the last slime creature was splattered. All was quiet.

"I think that's all of them." Ching said. "We should probably stick together from now on." She turned to Garu. "Why don't you lead the way, Garu."

Garu nodded with a determined look on his face. The trio began to press on down the next corridor. That's when the floor below Garu's feet collapsed. Both Ching and Kua shrieked Garu's name as he fell into the darkness below! He Landed in a big pool of the black goop. He wasn't hurt too bad, But now Garu was lost again.

It seems like this place went down forever. But where Garu ended up was the administration center. This must have been where all the higher up owners of this crazy facility worked. More posters and cardboard cutouts of Pucca were scattered around the place.

Garu was looking around a bit and he found a book in a desk. This was an odd book. When Garu looked inside, there was no doubt about it.

This was Pucca's diary!

This must not have been touched for ages, the pages were yellowing. Garu wasn't interested so he just skipped to the last few pages, maybe she wrote something that could explain what happened before these awful events. Garu wasn't expecting anything good from this, but what she'd written down was way darker than Garu could have ever imagined.

 _Dear Diary._

 _This will my last entry. I can't handle this anymore. I'm always being bossed around, treated badly by the new companies, and every time I try to go outside I'm always flooded with a mob of so called, fans. The amount of exaggerated love I get out there, and the amount of mistreatment I get in here. I know I'm going to break apart at any time. Being famous is not fun, I can't even live my life, I'm just some worthless puppet figure to all these corporations. It all started with that noodle machine. If there is one thing I know, if that machine can build me up. It can tear me down too._ _I bid farewell to my uncles, I hope they can make their way without me. It's time to end it all._

There was no more entries written after that. Garu slowly closed the book. He was frozen in dread. He carefully put the diary back, still baffled by what he read.

He wanted to try and proses all this but suddenly he was brought back to his senses by some threatening gargling sounds. He looked down the hall, he saw a familiar unhinged jaw that tried to eat him a while ago slouching by. Garu quickly used a ninja move to make himself blend in with the surroundings as he waited for Shaman, or what was once Shaman to pass by.

"Great." Garu thought to himself sarcastically. "These guys are back. I'd better be careful."

This new section of the building was like a maze. It felt like he was going in circles. All the while, having to occasionally hide from one of the deformed Vagabonds, whom Garu presumed where "hunting" for something to chow down on.

After wondering around for a while, Garu found a particularly interesting office. The name above it was "Tony Styoo" the agent that supposedly started all this.

Garu stepped inside. There was a letter sitting on the main desk. Garu picked it up, it was a letter to one of the employees from the Toys and Accessories department. It read:

"Listen Koru. I know that you're doing your best. But I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations. Whatever that little, grinning, plastic creature was I saw wondering around your office. You'd better keep that thing locked up tight. I realize it was just a first attempt at making one of them dolls, but just imagine what would happen if the press caught sight of it! The last thing we need is for a creepy Pucca doll that hardly even looks human to be in the papers! Might scare off investors. And in response to your previous memo:

If you believe your failures are because these things are soulless. Then, darn it we will give them a soul! After all, I own thousands of them."

Garu noticed a three levers on the wall, he pulled them, and heard what sounded like cogs turning. Garu remembered a locked metal door at the beginning of this place. Maybe it opened.

Garu stepped out of the office, only to be startled by a yell to his left. The three grotesque Vagabonds were there.

"Guys! It's him again!" Chief snarled "our escaped meal!"

"GET HIM!!" They all three gargled as they charged him.

Garu took off the other way.

Despite being horribly disfigured, Chief , Clown, and Shaman were surprisingly able to keep up with Garu, as he ran through the seemingly endless corridors. Finally Garu found the beginning. He quickly dove into a nearby closet. But it was too late, the hungry Vegabonds saw Garu go in it. Now Garu was boxed it!

"He's in there! Eh, Let's get em!" Clown said as they approached the closet. Garu could see the desire to eat in their bloodshot eyes, which were black from the goop.

But out of nowhere, disturbing whispers could be heard, followed by vine like shadows or slime started manifesting all over the walls, ceiling, floor, and all over!

"Oh no..." Chief whispered as the three of them froze. Suddenly a massive black mass of black ooze leaked out from the wall on the other side of the room.

An unearthly growl came from it. A large menacing, lengthy, sludge drenched figure stepped out of the mass on the wall. It was, Her!

Pucca made a horrific roar that shook the room.

"RUN!!" Chief yelled. She, Clown, and Shaman made a mad dash out of the room with the monsters noodle girl chasing right behind.

Once Pucca's roars where no longer heard, implying that she was gone, Garu carefully yet swiftly headed tword the metal door, which was now open.

Just beyond the door, was a giant Vault. Inside the vault was just some cardboard boxes. But there was a suspicious arrow drawn in sludge pointing to one of the boxes.

Garu held up the strange device. Another invisible message came into view right beside the arrow. It reads: *Pucca has taken it*

Garu opened the box that the arrow pointed to, and all that was in there was a bubbling glob of that strange black goop.

Suddenly Garu heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago." Ching said as she and Kua entered the vault.

"How did you two get down here?" Garu asked, surprised.

"It pays to carry a rope. You should try it sometime." Kua said jokingly.

"Look, guys." Garu began. "I know where we have to go... But it's not going to be pleasant. Pucca has something that we need... I need to go after her."

Ching and Kua changed their expressions to worry.

"You want to go to her lair? Are you insane!?" Ching asked. "Don't you remember what she's capable of, Garu? She once pulled the entire moon right out of the sky! And that was just when she was 11!" Ching swallowed hard. "Now that she's become this, blood thirsty beast... Going after her is a death wish."

Kua nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid that's where the trail seems to lead." Garu continued. "I have to find her."

Ching sighed. "Well it's probably close by... Maybe threw that door." Ching said as she pointed to a large metal door on the other side of the vault.

It's not going to be easy to open though. I'm gonna need a few things."

Ching then started listening things that she needed to open the door. The list was dreadfully long...

Kua finally had enough, when Ching was still talking, Kua went up to the large metal door and with a single punch. Busted the whole thing down.

Garu and Ching looked at her in surprise.

"You two coming?" She asked with a smirk.

"Um.. Yeah." Garu said. "Thanks for the help." The trio then pressed on.

As they were headed down the eerie halls, Ching couldn't help but wonder about a few things.

"Garu?" She began. "It's kinda, fascinating to me, how back in our youth, you always ran away from Pucca... But now, the one time that it is necessary to keep away from her. You're practically jumping into her arms."

Garu sighed.

"Listen, Ching." Garu began. "I haven't really been telling you every part of the story... Before I came here, She sent me a letter. Telling me that she needed to show me something here." Garu took out the letter, which was still in his pocket this whole time, and handed it to Ching.

Ching read the note, she didn't know what to say.

"Um.. Well, this is definitely Pucca's handwriting.. I. I didn't think she knew how to write anymore. I always thought that ever since, the incident. She had become nothing more than a wild animal." Ching said while rethinking everything she thought she knew about the _new_ Pucca. While she was reading Garu held up the device.

"Ching? I think you should take a look." He said while handing her the device, she looked through onto the wall. Another hidden message came into view.

The Noodle Girl is the key*

Ching slowly gave Garu back the device. "I guess you know what you're doing, Garu."

Right then, a menacing whisper, echoed through the halls. There was a massive window on the wall to the left of them. The same shadowy slime vines began manifesting all around them.

"Nobody move!" Kua said, as they all froze.

From the other side of the glass. The beast slouched by. Now that they were able to get a good look at her, they could see just how messed up she was.

Her body was more disproportionate than they'd thought. Her giant smile, wide as can be was the only feature on her face that wasn't covered in goop. The creature towered over them as she limped by, thankfully, she didn't seem to notice the trio on the other side of the window.

Once the shadowy globs were gone, it was safe to breath again.

"Few." Garu said in relief.

"That was close." Kua said.

"I think it's safe to press on." Garu added.

As much as Ching and Kua didn't like it. Garu was right. The three made their way through the dark corridors until finally they reached a massive room.there was a big lake of sludge and right in the middle of it, stood a massive building. The entrance to the giant structure was a humongous Statue of Pucca's head. It's mouth was abnormally wide open. A long red-ish bridge that seems to resemble a tongue reached out from the giant head's mouth. With a big sign above the head that says *Noodle Fun House!*

Perhaps this was another attraction from the amusement park. Ching was amazed.

"Wow.. Look at this." She said in aw. "I've never seen this before."

"How are we gonna get there" Kua asked, as the bridge didn't reach the bank of the lake.

"I guess we're gonna have to wade across." Garu said. Ching gave a nervous look.

"We can't wade through that stuff, Garu." Ching said. " we aren't like you... You can handle direct contact with that black liquid without getting corrupted.. I'm afraid Kua and I can't."

"And I sure don't want to find out." Kua added.

"... Then I guess it's up to me." Garu said with a determined tone.

"Garu." Ching said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I believe in you. Set us all free."

It was time. Garu trudged through the slop. Then stepped onto the platform, and with a deep breath, the brave ninja literally descended into the belly of the beast.

"Alright Pucca. I'm here." Garu whispered as he ventured fourth into the darkness.

If this building was meant to be a circus funhouse. The design sure was different on the inside than the outside.

The inside of the building was more of a labyrinth of metal walls, pipes, and rusty machinery. However it did not take long for Garu to find a big rounded room, with a big chair in the middle of it. This chair was decorated and positioned on top a big, bubbling, pulsating mound of black guck. This was no ordinary chair, it was a thrown!

Sitting on the seat of the thrown, was a tape. There was also a small tv on a stand to the right of the thrown. No doubt the tape goes there.

Garu put the tape in, turned on the tv, and began to watch.

Once the picture finally came in, there was a huge crowd behind what looked like a news reporter. This must have been one of those _pre recorded_ news stories because the reporter was fixing his hair in the camera lens before starting the report. He finally starting talking about the current situation.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and this is Sooga news. Here to bring you the latest news on the sudden disappearance of worldwide sensation, Pucca. Here with me is Mr. Dumpling, one of the founders of the Goh-Rong restaurant and Uncle of Pucca. Mr. Dumpling, do you have anything to say about this pressing matter?" The news man then put the mic in front of Uncle Dumplig's face. He looked very uncomfortable.

"W-well, I. I am very worried of course." Dumpling said as sweat rolled down his face. "The very thought of my dear Pucca going missing is the scariest thing I could imagine!"

Suddenly the interview was interrupted by Pucca's other uncles, Ho, and Linguini. They looked very concerned.

"Dumpling!" Ho called out. "You gotta come quick! Now!"

"We found Pucca!" Linguini added!

Like that, Dumpling dashed after them. The camera crew, being the nosey news hogs they are, followed closely behind.

They quickly ran to the room where the Noodle Machine was, sure enough. The young girl that Garu would recognize anywhere. Pucca was standing on top the Noodle Machine, with the saddest look on her face.

"P-Pucca?!" Dumpling said nervously. "W-what are you, d-doing?"

Pucca stared for a moment while a few tears streamed down her face. Then... She opened the top of the machine..

She then jumped up, and dove head first into the Noodle Machine, while it was activated.

Grinding machine sounds and ripping noises followed by a spout of blood and chunks of flesh spewed out from the mechanical blender.

The horrific screams of the three uncles were clear as day as the camera tumbled and landed on the floor. The camera man must have panicked and dropped the camera.

Poor uncle Dumpling started throwing up. They had to get everyone out of there.

The camera remained on the floor, it landed in such a perfect way that it was still pointed tword the machine... A massive pool of blood formed across the floor.

But. A moment past before the machine started shaking. Suddenly an ocean of goop oozed, or poured out from the machine. The ooze was black.

Slowly, a mass started to rise up from the black sea on the floor. The figure formed into the lengthy, disproportionate shape that was haunting Garu the whole time he's been here.

Pucca limped over to the camera on the floor. She picked it up, and got her face real close to the lens. Her face was completely covered in sludge. Until she formed that giant, wide, unforgettable smile. She let out a mixture between a giggle and a growl. Before she turned off the camera. The screen went black.

After seeing that. Garu couldn't stand. He dropped to his knees in shock. Garu slammed his head down on the table as he began to cry at what he had just witnessed.

His grieving was stopped by a beastly growl.

Garu shot his attention to the source of the noise. Standing behind the _thrown,_ was her. The monstrous Noodle Girl. Peering at him from behind the chair.

Garu immediately went into defense mode, and drew his sword. Getting ready for the final fight. But what Pucca did next, was something nobody could be prepared for.

She twitched and then sank below the chair, making disgusting gargling sounds.

Until two long horn like strands of guck popped up from behind the chair.

Two giant hands with long sharp fingers climbed up onto the thrown to reveal a horrible abomination. A creature that looks even more unearthly than before!

Pucca has transformed herself into a nightmarish beast. Razor Sharp teeth snarled as the black monstrosity leaned tword the horribly frightened ninja. Then, She roared! The roar was so loud the building shook. Before Garu could react. She hit him hard with one swing of her arm, and sent him crashing right through the metal wall, into another room.

 **The final battle has begun.**

Garu got up and saw that he was in some sort of maze, made of metal corridors. But he was not alone. The monster Pucca sprinted right past him, inches from his face.

She was running through the metal labyrinth without any pattern. Garu had to be careful, if he was in the wrong hallway at the wrong time. He would be done for.

Garu didn't know what to do, Pucca was literally bursting out of the walls. Until he found an invisible arrow on the floor thanks to the weird device. It lead to a lever. Garu pulled it and the ground shook momentarily. A doorway nearby opened up. Pucca was no longer charging through the corridors.

Garu ran through the door

He eventually found his way into a large room with four pipes that were pumping gallons of the corrupting black slime. There were various television screens of various sizes up on the walls, they were all playing different commercials of the Goh-Rong that they made with Pucca.

Shortly after entering, Garu heard a loud roar behind him. Garu got in position to fight as the unearthly beast stomped into the room.

As she flashed her knifelike teeth, Pucca charged!

Garu just barely managed to dodge her as she sprinted right into one of the pipes, and smashed it. That's when Garu got the idea. He got ready, After Pucca recovered. She made an outraged roar before stomping her way over to Garu, who was standing in front of another one of the pipes. The creature slashed at Garu, but missed. The second pipe shattered and pored glop all over the monster again.

Garu kept this up for the last two pipes. After the fourth, Pucca has had enough. She slammed head first into the wall and disappeared in a giant splotch of sludge.

Garu then ran out and took a different path. He ended up back in Pucca's thrown room. But before he could do anything he was slammed against the wall. He was pinned!

The beast got within inches of his face and bared her razor sharp teeth as she growled. But Garu wasn't afraid. It was finally time to end all this madness.

"Hello again, Pucca." Garu calmly said with a faint smile. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

The monster hesitated. But didn't back away to give Garu a chance to escape.

"You know?" Garu continued. "I really missed you. I've been keeping you in my thoughts while I was away."

The monster Pucca did nothing, just staring at the calm ninja as he spoke.

"Listen, Pucca. I know that there is something you've wanted from me ever since the day we met. And you know what Pucca?"

Garu gently said in a soft voice.

"After all these years, I finally realize, that I've wanted the same thing as you... And after seeing all the things you've been through. I think you deserve it."

Garu put his hands on both sides of the creatures head, and before she knew it. Garu pulled her in for a long kiss.

Once the kiss was over, the monstrosity pulled away and slightly stumbled backwards.

The whole facility was shaking as the beastly Noodle Girl roared and screeched as it struggled to stay up.

Suddenly a very bright light shined out of nowhere! The light was almost blinding. Pucca let out one last bellowing roar as she dissolved away.

Suddenly, everything faded to white...

After a moment of silence in the white nothingness. A slight beeping noise slowly faded in, getting ever so slightly louder. Then... Garu slowly opened his eyes.

" _Gasp,_ Look guys! He's waking up!" Said a familiar voice. Garu could only make some confused grunts as his vision focused.

He looked over and saw some of his closest friends. "It's a miracle!" Ching said joyfully.

"Hiya Garu!" Abyo said while ripping off his shirt to celebrate Garu's awakening.

How was any of this possible? Garu tried to speak but he couldn't. Ching gentle grabbed his hand. "Shhh. Don't overexert yourself Garu. It's not good to strain yourself after waking up from a coma." She said softly.

"Yeah!" Abyo butted in. "Besides, you wouldn't wanna just wake up only to break your vow of silence."

Garu was getting more confused by the minute.

"You see Garu." Ching said. "When you were on your way to start your training, the bus got in a pretty nasty crash."

"You got knocked up pretty bad." Abyo blurted.

"You've been out for about 2 weeks." Ching continued. "The doctors said you might never wake up.. But you did."

Ching giggled a little before continuing.

"You know. Ever since you were brought here, Pucca volunteered to help take care of you this whole time.

Garu looked to his other side. There she was. She looked just like she had before. No grotesque figure. No black goop. She looked just like she did before any of this happened. Beautiful.

Pucca warmly giggled and nodded to confirm that she's been helping him the whole time.

Garu reached out for her hand, in which she glady took hold of.

"Ha! It was pretty funny how you woke up too, Garu" Abyo chuckled.

"Yeah, hehe." Ching said. "Pucca was in here to check on you and it was like you just reached for her in your sleep and pulled her in and kissed her! Hahaha!"

Pucca giggled while she held his hand.

Just then the doctor came in. He was pleased that Garu had woken up.

The doctor told the gang that Garu has completely healed from all his injuries obtained from the crash, and that if he feels well enough he can go home today.

That afternoon, the four friends were able to go home. Garu was so happy to see that Sooga village hadn't turned into a massive city like in his dream.

All his friends were alive and normal. Everything was wonderful.

Garu didn't complete his training, so he still had to stay mute. He also wasn't the adult man he was in his dream, he was still his Same old 12 year old self.

But he was more than happy that everything was back to normal... Or was it?

On the way home. They passed by a strange building that Garu hasn't seen before. It was a big brick building with what looked like a giant red helmet with a massive crown on it at the top. A large banner that said " **DK** " on it was hanging on the front of the building.

"Oh yeah, we forget to mention that." Abyo said while Garu pointed confusingly to it.

"These guys built that place while you were in your coma. I think don't really know what it is though."

"That's the newest restaurant coming to town." Said a familiar voice.

The gang turned around to see Ring Ring. She was also unchanged compared to her coma counterpart.

"Aww. Garu's out of the hospital? It's great to see that your well again, Garu." She said in a flirty voice.

Garu rolled his eyes.

"Anyhoo." Ring Ring continued. "That fancy building is the Don King restaurant. They're going to be opening their doors in just a couple days. And guess who they have hired to be their beautiful mascot?... Me!"

The four gasped. To Garu, There was something oddly familiar about this.

"Yeah, I know you're all jealous." Ring Ring taunted. "They even made a waving inflatable tube guy of me that there going to put up during the grand opening! Hehe."

She then gave Pucca an evil look. "Get ready, Pucca!" She said challengingly. "The Don King is going to run your little Goh-Rong restaurant out of business! Ha ha ha ha!" Ring Ring then skipped away.

"Just ignore her guys." Ching said. She's probably just pulling our legs to make us upset.

"Whelp. I guess we'll find out if she's telling the truth or not in a couple days." Abyo said.

"Come on." Ching said. "Let's just get Garu home, it's getting late."

Just then Garu felt a tap on his arm. He looked over and suddenly, Pucca had given Garu a surprise smooch on the lips.

He recoiled and and aggressively wiped his lips off.

Pucca gave him another peck on the cheek, which Garu also desperately tried to wipe.

Then Pucca hugged him tightly and giggled with love.

Garu struggled to break free. When he finally did, he took off running! Pucca then proceeded to chase after him... Again.

Ching and Abyo laughed at their antics.

"On second thought." Ching said. "I think Garu can make it home without us. Tehehe."

They both chuckled as they watched Pucca chase Garu off into the sunset. Funny love was in the air, once more.

 ** _The End_**

 **Authors notes: Hi all, thanks for being patient with me. It took a lot longer than I thought to write this final chapter.** **And I would like** **to thank you for reading my story, and coming along on the journey. Rates, reviews, and comments are welcome.** **Thanks again for reading my combination of Pucca and Bendy and The Ink Machine.**


End file.
